


Last friend

by Tomato88



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomato88/pseuds/Tomato88
Summary: Just another sad poem)





	Last friend

I can't take this anymore -  
Noone wants to be alone!  
If today you have best friend,  
Then tomorrow dream will end.

People laugh and then they cry  
Heart is breaking so am I.  
You would ask am I alright  
I would nod but scream in mind.

I write poems all my youth  
Just to tell – I adore you!  
You don't know it and it's fine  
All my problems only mine.

We could laugh or buy ice cream  
But instead I cry and scream.  
Now I only want forget  
How much jealous can I get...


End file.
